Road Rovers Vs Swat Kats: Round 2
by Lycans Are Gods Gift To Furrys
Summary: The Kats are back and out for revenge. Will the Rovers survive? -Complete-
1. Chapter 1

**If you haven't read the first part be sure you do, that's all lets get to the story**

--

The Swat Kats all lay on the battlefield, each one knowing that they had suffered defeat by a suprior breed of opponents. Some of them died in battle or just in the crossfire, while two of them were abducted by another evil.

Of the surviors was Razor, he had been Muzzled by the Rovers, big time. It was a miracle that he could even stand with all he cuts, bruses, and bite marks he had. Next was T-Bone, he had got iced by Exile and was thawing out, yet he ended up having frostbite on his feet and left hand. Next was Felina, who had suffered a serious fall by Colleen. Everyone thought she was dead but luckly she landed on a patch of fresh mud so she just had a few broken bones and a strange eye twitch. Plus the camera guy who hangs out with Anna (that cats eye new reporter) survied the horrible explosion that the cat's eye helicoppter suffered. Feral was the worst of all, his right arm had been blown off, lost his right eye, and he had no feeling in his entire right leg.

"Where all that's left," Razor said

"Those Rover dorks are going to pay!!" T-bone said

"You know it!" Felina added

"Are you guys insane? Look at us, where a rag tag team of bloody, beaten, bandaged up cats. Say where are Callie and Steel?" Camera guy asked

"Yea where are they?" Razor asked

Just then the Turbo Kat (swat kats jet) or what ever was left of it began to give of a tracking signal. The Swat Kats could find their lost friends now. Yet this put up a dilema for eveyone. On one han they could save their friends, but everyone needed medical aid. Plus there wasn't a hosplital near by. Yet then, as if it was a gift from God an ambulance came by.

Razor ran in front of it to try and stop it. He came within 3 centimeters of being run down. Luckly the ambulance guys took the cat people in thinking they were a new group of Rovers. The Kats felt a bit upset at that. Meanwhile they just had to hope Callie and Steel were alright.

Meanwhile, miles away. Callie and Steel were inside a testing lab being tested out by Parvo and Groomer.

--

**The action is coming soon :)**


	2. Resure of a Different Breed

Tell me, where is the secret base!" Parvo barked at Steel and Callie

"What base?" Steel asked.

"The Road Rovers base, don't play dumb with me!" Parvo screamed

"The Road Rovers? Why do you want to pick a fight with them. Look what thoe murdering dogs did to my face." Calie said pointing to her empty eyesocket (Blitz did that).

"Huh?" Parvo said

"They're not in leage with the Rovers General?" Groomer asked

"I didn't make them," Parvo said

Their moment of confusion was broken by the sound of a explosion.

"General the Rovers have found us," Grommer said

Parvo simply gitted his teeth in anger. Then Steel pissed his pants.

"Oh no," was all Callie said

--

"LETS HIT THE ROAD ROVERS!" Hunter said as he landed the Sky-Rover as they all got ready to kick some cano-mutaint butt.

"Butt bitting time," Blitz said

"Don't be weird boy," Exile said.

With that they ran nto battle.

--

The Rovers began to chop, punch, freeze, bite, and blast their way through about 25 Cano-mutaints. The whole thing lasted about 3 minutes.

"Man you'd think Parvo would upgrade these things,' Hunter said

"General their advancing," Groomer said as she looked at a security camera screen

"Worthless cano-mu..." Just then Parvo got and idea "Groomer throw that Orange cat (Steel) into the transdogmifier.

"Um okay," Groomer said

--

" AHHHHHHH!!" Steel screamed as he felt his body change and grow. "CALLIE HELP ME!!"

Just then he came out. If the Hulk and a Liger had a child, Steel would definetly be it. He was 9 ft tall and full of muscle.

"Bloar!"Was all he said

"Go my creation, DESTROY THE ROAD ROVERS!" Parvo ordered

"Parvo we're right here," Hunter said as he and the rest of the Rovers stepped in to meet the "Incredible Steel Hulk." Parvo and Groomer ran off.

"I knew those cats were partner in crime," Blitz said as he ran head on at the muntaint.

Steel simply wacked him out of the way, but then got his legs frozen by Exiles ice beam.

"You are cold cold infant," Exile said

"Ice ice baby," Colleen said correcting him, as she began to unleesh a volley of punches and kicks to Steel.

Blitz, who had landed right next to Callie grinned

"Mmm cat butt," Blitz said as he was about to bite her

"Hold on Blitz" Hunter began "If these two are working for Parvo then why is she chained up?"

"I'm not working for that fuzzbag," Callie said.

"Hmmm" Blitz went for a second "Well only one thing to do." Blitz freed Callie then hosted her up on his shoulder

"Hey put me down, put me down!" Calllie said.

Can we keep her Hunter?" Blitz asked

"Just put her in the jet" Hunter said as he countinued to beat up Steel

Steel continued to punch and fight the Rovers, he was throwing them around like rag dolls

"Shag get your launcher," Colleen said

Shag searched though his fur and pulled out a lunchbox.

"No, launcher, the gun" Colleen said

Shag then pulled out his rocket launcher and got ready to fire.

"Shag you're pointing it the wrong way Hunter said. Shag then turnered his body around and fired. "DIRECT HIT!"

Steels midsection was completly brown apart, blood everywhere it was as if he was a vampire and you ramed a stake though his heart after he ate.

"Nine lives my butt" Hunter said.

--

After the Rovers defeated Steel they then went on to blow up Parvos base. Then left in the Sky Rover with Callie.

"I still don't like you monsters," Callie said

"Hey we saved your life, don't we get a thank you at least?" Hunter asked

"No," Callie responded

Blitz then let out his claws and cut a bit of her hair off. Callie pee'd her pants a bit then.

With that they went home to RR HQ

--

Callie's in the Road Rover base, Steel's dead, and where are the Swat Kats. All questions answered soon :)

Rovers 1 Kats 0


	3. Cat in The Rovers Home

The Sky-Rover landed back at RR HQ.

Master was a bit surprised though to see seven animals come out of the jet, and one was a cat.

"Rovers who is that?" Master said pointing to Callie, who was still on Blitz shoulder

"A cat," Blitz said

"Yes but where did see come from?" Master asked

"We found her at Parvo's base," Hunter said "Along with another, but he died."

"You ki..." Callie was about to say as Blitz squeezed her midsection.

"What should we so with her Master?"

"Hmmm" Master thought "Dose she have a collar?"

"No," Hunter said.

"Well either way put her into the transdogfier, I'll look for a good home for her."

"What trans..." Callie then rememberered what that machine did to Steel. "NO, NO, NO!" she screamed.

Yet no matter how much she struggled Blitz wouldn't stop. She threw her in and the smoke came up.

Yet when it cleared the only thing different with Callie was that she was in a Rover uniform, was a foot shoter, her fluffy tail lost all it's fur, and her eyecolor changed to brown.

"What? She didn't change back?" Mater said puzzled now.

"Yet another unexpected twist, bummer." Hunter said

"The Swat Katz will come for me, they're not dead. Trust me it takes more that you all to kill them Callie screamed as she saw herself."

"A bunch of freaks who attacked us a while back," Colleen said to Master

"They don't work for Parvo though," Blitz added

"This is all very strange," Master said. "Well is she's with this group we have know choice but to put her on probation."

"Probation?" Exile asked

"Yes you all will keep watch on her in controled shifts" Master said.

"Can I go first Master?" Blitz asked

"I don't see why not. Sure Blitz go on," Master said

Blitz looked at Callie with a craze smile, and a twisted look in his eyes. Calie was in for some big trouble.

--

**Where are the Swat Katz?**

**What will Blitz do to Callie?**

**And dose she like her new clothes?**

**2/3 of these questions will be answered in the next chapter.**


	4. Callies Torment

Callie sat in her new room. Nothing fancy, meerly a TV, lamp, bed, and a table. She had also had a collar put around her neck attached to a chain that hung on patr of her bed.

Plus Blitz was watching her like a hawk, a hawk with a strange, twisted smile on his face, and really creepy eyes. Along with a thing of beer in his hand.

"Why do you keep staring at me like that?" Callie said with her one eye

"Remeber when I punched you?" Blitz asked "You all bloody, sweaty, and hoooot"

"WHAT?!" Callie said shocked by his remark.

"You may be a cat, but if pretty dog girl where a one she'd look like you," (Ya'know if you think about it other that hair color Colleen and Callie do kinda seem to resemble eachother)

"What are you saying?" Callie asked

"Pretty dog cat girl, pretty dog cat girl, pretty dog cat girl. Oh Colleen I want you!" Blitz said with a psycho look on his face and his pants off (yes he's wearing underwear, boxers)

The next three minutes were filled with sceaming so loud the Swat Kats could hear it from there hospital

--

Meanwhile in a hospital far, far away...

"Say T-Bone, did you hear that?" Razor asked

"Hear what?" T-Bone replied

"I didn't hear anything," Feral said while in pain due to his injurys

"Ditto," Camera guy said

Felina was asleep so she didn't answer.

--

Back at RR HQ it was Exiles turn to watch Callie. When he came into the room he saw the most horrilbe thing he'd seen in his whole life.

Blitz was in nothing but his boxers, and Callie was tied up in her chain, with her pants off and...Yeah you pretty much get the idea.

"Blitz you have just taken weird boy to a bigger up in the elevator," ("A whole new level") Exile said

"Colleens my cat girl," Blitz said dazzed and confussed

"Weird boys shouldn't drink the booze" Exile sais as he cleaned his friend up and sent him away.

"That guy is a monster!" Callie said now scared for life.

"You okay kitty-cat girl?" Exile said

"I got him to put on a condom," Callie said

"How you do that?" Exile asked curiously

"He wanted a motorboat," Callie said

Exile then phanted

--

Colleen was next up.

"Phew a girl," Callie said in relief "How do you put up with all these crazy boys?"

"I just act cute and the obey like love sick puppies," Colleen asked.

"You got it on girlfriend," Callie said

The rest of the time was filled with silly girl-talk, yet ended with Colleen punching her in the nose

"My hair dosen't look like a dirty mop!" Colleen said as she stormed out of the room

--

Shag's up next.

Nothing really happened other thanhe gave her some of his tasty food. Which Callie found delicious.

"Wow this is really good, what's in it?" She asked

Shag began to do that mumble thing he dose then left

(if you ever watched Road Rovers on Youtube, the secret ingredient in Shags food is toilet water)

--

Finally it was Hunter's time o go in.

"So how's you're eving been?" He asked

"You all just crazy. How could the Swat Kats lose to a bunch like you?" Callie said

"Hey this bunch saved you from being tosted cat," Hunter argued

"At the cost of Steels life."

"He was a huge mutain cat what choice did we have?"

"Is that how you solve all your problems blonde boy?"

"You do know you just insulted yourself in that last sentence do you?"

Callie just fell onto er bed and sobbed to sleep

Razor, T-Bone, please hurry. Save me."

--

**Going to get the Kats out of the hospital in the next chapter. Unless you want me to torment Callie some more that is ;)**

**Anyway the Battle Royal is getting here.. **

**See ya l8ter**


	5. Back to the Skies With a Mission

The Swat Kats had been in the hospiltal for a few weeks now (imagine what Callies been thought, haha).

They had all recovered well. Felina was able to walk aiian, along with fight a bit. All of Razors wounds had healed and now he felt like a millon bucks, T-Bone had also healed good, even though now he had absolutly no feeling in his feet now. Feral was up and running again, or up and roling, he was now confined to a wheelchair. Camera gu was better ro

Also the Turbokat had been repaired by a local mecanic that they hired, said he could give them back their weapons though. Said it was against goverment policy.

"Well got our ride back, we got or bodies fixed, and we're gonna get some revenge" T-Bone declarred.

"Rockets or not we'll find those Rovers and save Callie," Razor added

Yet when they turned on the radar their was no signal from Callies comunicator thing.

"What's gonnin on?" they all thought

Unknown to the Kats, Callies devise had been taken away from her when she was captured by Parvo and was destroied when the Rovers came.

"Great how do we find them now?" T-Bone said

"Don't worry buddy, first rule of combat, always have a plan B." Just then Razor pressed a button on the control board and intanty a signal came up.

"Huh? What did you do?" Felina asked

"I made sure to install a small traking devie in Callies glasses as a backup in case this ever happened. Why do you think she always wears those dorky things?" Razor said

With their plane fixed and destnation set that Kats and the other were ready for some payback time.

--

**The fighting stars in the next chapter.**

**And yes I know this was short, it's late right now and I gotta crash.**

**Oh and one last thing any suggsetion for what yo want to see in the big fight?**


	6. The Main Event Slaughter

It was 3:00 in the afternoon at RR HQ, and Callie was outside looking out into the water of the beach.

"Where are you guys?" She asked woundering where the Swat Kats were and when they would come to rescue her.

Over the weeks she had spent with the Rovers she had seen thaat these strange creatures were indeed good and kindhearted after all. In time she was able to befriend Colleen, without getting her block knocked off of couse. Also she was able to be roam around the base so long as she supervised by Master. Master saw that Callie was in no way being a danger to anyone and began to give her more privlages around the base as well. He also talked a bit with Callie and asked her where she came from and how she got here. Callie would then talk for hours about here home, MegaKat City and talk about how the Swat ats were her heros and everything. Master found that to be a bit strange and came to the theroy that this cat had been under some special experiment by Parvo to create a team to beat the Rovers, yet she always denied working for him. One thing that was strange when she talked with Master was that everytime he began to try and talk witth her about when the Rovers saved her she would deny it and say they were monsters. Master assumed it was because of the part when she said they killed Steel, which Master didn't aprove of either but said they had no choice. Calie didn't care about that, she knew they killed him because they wanted to. As if to fill some twisted preasure, like when she first met the Rovers in battle.

"Hey what are you doing out here?!" Blitz called out to her

"Oh I..I was just," Callie began

"No excusses get back in the base," he barked out

Callie had managed to somewhat befriend the Rovers, she had managed to become a good buddy with Colleen (wiothout getting hurt of course) and enjoyed being with Shag and. Yet she truly hated Blitz. In a way he was a key cause for everything. It was Blitz who ordered the Rovers to attak her and her friends, it was Blitz who puncher her in the face and left her half blind, it was Blitz who made his friends kill Steel, and it was Blitz who used her as his love toy. Given the chance she would punch him in the face, hard. Yet she decided against it when she saw his sharp claws. Hitting Blitz would probably mean her losing her head.

Yet as she walked to the door she noticed a red and black colored oject in the sky. "Oh thank you," she said

"Thank what?" Blitz asked.

"Hey pretty boy paws off the girl!" T-Bone said as he pounched on Blitz and began to punch him

"We came to save you Callie" Razor said as he landed the Turbokat with now had some weapons on that they made from stuff they found at a junkyard.

Calie ran to Razor and hugged him

"Oh than goodness you're here she said

Yet her moment of joy was taken away as she heard the blood splatering and T-Bone chocking. She turned around to see that that T-Bone had been stabbed in the chest by Blitz claws. Fresh blood ozzed out of his body and on to Blitz as he got up and bit his face.

"GET HIM, KILL THAT MONSTER!" Callie scremed in terror

Blitz then ran into the building. Callie ran after, fuel by the tought of destroying the evil dobermen.

"Callie, no, don't," Razor called out. But to no avail and ran inside as well, everyone else followed.

--

Blitz quickly set off an alarm warning the others that introders were here. Pretty soon he got to the briefing room where he found the others.

"Guys that cat girls friends are here, and they are pissed," Blitz said

"What?" Hunter asked

Just then Callie jumped in and kicked Blitz in the face as some other cats followed her

"Well it's round 2," Felina said as she began a karate fight with Colleen. Camera guy went for Hunter. Feral simply holding a gun in his hand (reminder he's in a wheel chair) went for Shag

--

Callie began to punch and kick Blitz

"You bastered, it's all your fault this happened," Just then Callies eyes turned red and her skin went black "I'M GONNA KILL YOU"

Just then she grew muscles, claws, and her hair became a blazzing inferno.

"Wow guess the transdogmifyer did give her a power," Master commented

"I would not have predicted this," Hunter said as camera guy bashed him with a chair, only to hve his butt set on fire by Exiles eye beam.

Callie than began to claw and punch at Blitz, yet oddly it had little if any effect

"What?" Callie said in her new demonic voice

"Hello, I get beaten up by Colleen on a regular basis you think this is anything new to me?" Blitz said then slashed Callies head off causing blood to spray everywhere.

"Oh my God HE KILLED CALLIE!!" Razor aid as he saw what appened to his one true love

"YOU BASTERED!" Camera guy id (get the joke)?

"Hey kitty, kitty remember this?" Hunter sked as he held Muzzle in his straight Jaket thing.

"Okay buddy Muzzle him!" Hunter ordered

Yet sadly for Hunter Razor fired a net from his wrist gun thing and stopped Muzzle

"Not this time blondy," Razor declared

"Okay then I'll just do this," Just then Hunter ran and Razor as fast as he could (leaving his signature trail of fire behind him) grabbed Razor and threw his face into his fire.

"AHHHH!" Razor cremed in plan as his flesh pealed of his face. Soon he was dead to.

"Okay forget revenge, I'm outta here," Camera guy screamed as he ran out of the building and into the ship. He then turned in on as took flight. Sadly thought RR HQ defence systems activeted and he, along with the TurboKat were blown to bits.

Feral charged (or in his chase rolled) over to Shag and began firing. Yet oddly the big dog wasn't going down. Shag then got right p to Ferals chair, grabbed his gun and threw him out his chair.

"But this dosen't make scence you should be dead," Feal said

Shag then pulled a bullet proof plaiting out of his fur and hit Feral in the head with it.

Felina was all that was left now, she punched and jabbed at Colleen.

"Give up you can't win," Colleen said, but Felina was to stuborn to hear her and countined to attack. Yet ultimatly she was defeated when Shag pulled out a woooden baseball bat from his fur and hit Felina in the back of the head with it.

--

After the terrilbe battle the Rovers took the courpses of the dead fighters and burried them.

Blitz felt a toch of guit for the rest of life because of this.

Feral and Felina lived and Master found a way to turn them into regular cats. They lived the rest of their lives being taken care of by some family in Florida. At east unti a guy in a car accidently killed Feral.

The Rovers built a tombstone for Callie, in a way she was almost their friend. She could have made a great Rover. It said

"Here lies Callie Briggs. The forgotten Rover"

--

**Well that's the end. I hoped you all enjoyed it.**

**TO THE POWER OF THE PACK HOWL!!**

**Rovers rule, and Kats poo**


End file.
